Dudeette?
by TheMightyTurkey
Summary: Beastboy takes a look through Ravens possesions and she gets angry. Without her realising her powers go out of control and she ends up with a new best friend but Beastboy is no where to be found...or is he? BB/Rae
1. This is what happens to sneaks BB

**Title: **Dude...ette?**  
Rating: **T  
**Spoilers: **None**  
Disclaimer: **Nopes  
**Summery: **When Raven gets angry at Beastboy she unknowingly does magic that could not only change his life...but also his gender...

Beastboy ran for his life. The adrenaline flooding his veins. He fled from the most frightening thing to have chased him in his life. Cyborg had long been taken. Now it was just Beastboy up against it. He turned a corner to try escape but came up against a wall. There was no escape. No doors to enter. Just Beastboy, a wall and the scariest thing ever to have been.

A horrific cry came from its mouth as it approached, 'BEASTBOY!'  
Yup, Raven was pissed.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Raven I didn't mean too. It was all Cy. Honest! Why would I do such a thing, ey!' Beastboy whimpered as she approached with pure fury in her eyes. She towered over him in her anger. 'YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!' She bellowed.  
'No, honest!'  
He hadn't meant to do it, really. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sorta...well it had been Cyborgs fault mostly, he had told Beastboy to go get the slingshots..and well Beastboy couldn't resist a bit of a nosy.

You see, Beastboy and Cyborg were planning on seeing how far they could sling eggs into the sea from the roof of Titan tower. Only they couldn't get any slingshots because Robin had confiscated them when they used them to throw paper at him during training sessions. So Cyborg came up with the great idea of using one of the girls bras. They tried getting Starfire's but Robin had a hissy fit when he heard them asking. Their next choice was Raven but how would they get her to give some to them? She would go mental, pretty much like now. So when Raven was out on patrol Beastboy snook into her room to get the 'slingshots'. He had successfully gotten two when his eyes caught something. Lifting it out he found a deep green silk thong with pale green frill round the edge. He smiled massively and tucked it into his pocket. Dropping his makeshift slingshots he began too root around some more. On closer inspection he found a matching bra and some silk short pajamas.

Beastboy must of stayed there for over half an hour when he heard the door slide open behind him. He slowly turned and dropped the underwear he was holding to find Raven seething behind him becoming a rather becoming colour of red. Beastboy on the other hand had paled considerably, he stepped backwards as she slowly slid forwards. Shrieking, like a girl, Beastboy ran away from his team-mate resulting in his current situation.

'YOU DIDN'T MEAN TOO! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT MEAN TOO!' Raven screeched, 'I FOUND YOU IN MY _ROOM _SEARCHING THROUGH MY...MY...'  
'Unmentionables?' Beastboy interjected.  
'I AM GOING TO KILLYOU! I WILL BURN YOU AND THEN GET A VOODOO DOLL OF YOU AND BRING YOU BACK...THEN I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN AND WHEN EVERYONE REALISES I WILL...what's that in your pocket?'  
'I..erm..well...you see..' He stuttered wildly.  
'Beastboy hand it over.' Raven spoke in an eerily quiet voice that frightened Beastboy almost five times more than her previous shouting. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the frilly item that started this whole affair.  
'Ehem, I must of found it on the floor..not yours is it? Eh eh. Well this is uncomfortable...I must be going now..things to see, people to do..heh heh...' Beastboy awkwardly announced, lying through his teeth of course.  
He glanced up at Raven to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide and she had paled considerably. Yeah I know didn't think that was possible did you?  
'Raven?' Beastboy whispered to his companion, checking to see if she was okay.  
'Why did you take this?' she whispered back.  
'Well, I don't know really. I suppose I sorta liked it...?' Beastboy answered truthfully.  
Raven tilted her head to get a better look at his face. Unfortunately for her he chose that exact time to look at her. As their eyes met a blush spread over Ravens face, causing her to look almost as red as when she was angry. An energy seemed to spread between them and neither could seem to be able to look away as the connection deepened.  
'Raven...'  
Beastboys soft whisper caused her to come back to the present.  
'You pervert,' she said coldly 'you wouldn't like it half as much if you wore it!'  
With that final comment she stormed off, lights above her blowing up and showering her with sparks.  
Beastboy watched her go and slid down the wall with a sigh.  
'What the hell just happened?' he muttered to himself.

BB/R 3 BB/R 3 BB/R 3 BB/R 3

'Dude? What happened! I have never seen Raven that angry at you! What did you do? Well I know what you did but what did you do you know when she was chasing you? What did she do to you!' Cyborg rabbited on wildly as Beastboy rubbed his head. His head had been pounding wildly since Raven had stormed off. Suddenly his chest got a wild stabbing pain and he gasped in pain.  
'Dude, I need to sleep. Think I have heart burn. Neherrrhe OW!' Beastboy exclaimed to his friend.

He dragged his feet to his room and collapsed on his bed and fell into an uncomfortable and restless sleep.

Raven tried that whole night to sleep but couldn't get Beastboy out of her head. Questions swarmed round her head and she began to realise that she had no idea what had happened earlier. Still the questions ran round in circles. _What was that connection I had felt? Did he feel it too? Why can I never stay angry at him? Why did I care?  
What the hell should I do? Should I confront him? What would he say? _No matter how many times she thought these questions over she could not come to an answer. She slammed her head into the pillow and groaned loudly. _It's going to be a loonnngggg night..._

BB/R 3 BB/R 3 BB/R 3 BB/R 3

He could see nothing except for a deep purple aura ahead of him. It was thumping like a persons heart beat. He ran towards it in a frenzy but could never seem to get any closer. He dropped to his knees and begged the aura to come to him. Looking up Beastboy saw a blurred figure step through the aura. 'Come on Beastboy, why don't you want me with you?' the figure taunted lustily.  
'I'm trying!' he called back, 'but every time I run for it, it gets further away!' The figure stepped forwards once again and Beastboy was able to see it was a woman. 'Come on Beastboy, just one more step.' she moaned to him. 'But it's so far away?' Beastboy questioned.  
'Just do it lover.' The figure called out.  
He obeyed her command and took a step. Instantly the blackness zoomed past him and he was stood in front of the woman he had spoken too. He looked into her eyes and gasped.  
'Raven?' He whispered.  
'Miss me, lover?' she replied.  
He then moved towards her and they were about to kiss.  
Beastboy shot up in his bed and let out a loud gasp. He was shocked to the core from that dream and refused to let it go. Moving his hand to his neck to rub it he found that it was stopped by a cascade of hair. _W__hat?_ He thought, confused. Turning to look at it he found his hands covered by a thick and bouncy load of blonde curls. Beastboy gasped and pulled away his hand...His white hand...his slender fingered, white hand...A WOMANS HAND. Not knowing what else to do Beastboy screamed... __

BBR3BBR3BBR3


	2. The one word that every boy dreads

As Beastboy's scream sounded through out his room he could only hope that this was some sort of twisted dream, yet when he pinched the feminine arm all he got was a small bruise.

He looked over at his battered alarm clock, battered from when Raven had tried (and succeeded) to beat him with it for throwing a stink ball at her, and read the time to be 4.15am. Far to early too find Cyborg and ask him what was going on.

........................................................

15 minutes later and Beastboy still had no idea what to do with himself. Going against his better judgment he wandered down the hallway towards Cyborg's room.  
He entered the cramped room, filled with different and upgraded technology, and called out for his best friend "Cy?" He whispered, shocked at the high, flowing tone of his voice he tripped and skidded across the room flying into the slumbering figure of his friend.  
Beastboy crashed into the older Titan's stomach causing him to jerk awake at the contact. Cyborg looked down at the petite girl on his chest and couldn't believe what was happening. "Phwoor this is one hell of a dream! First Bumblebee and now this lovely creature. Why hello there beautiful lady, and what might your name be." He whispered in a deep voice with a wink.  
Beastboy couldn't believe his ears, first, by some freakish accident, he had been turned into a woman! And now his best friend was bloody well COMING ON TO HIM! "DUDE!" Beastboy all but shrieked, "It's me for God's sake! I do NOT appreciate my BEST FRIEND flirting with me! So seriously STOP! I have come to ask for your help!" Panting heavily Beastboy finished his mini rant.  
"Er, listen girly, I don't know what kind of a dream this is, but my best friend is Beastboy...not you." Cyborg concluded whilst giving the unfamiliar girl a strange look.  
"I am Beastboy! I need your help! Something has turned me into a...a...GIRL!" Beastboy finished the sentence and began to well up at the unfairness of the situation. Holding his tears in so he could keep at least an ounce of his dignity in tact. Cyborg saw the tears in the large green eyes looking up at him and immediately recognized those eyes, of course he did! Those were the eyes that he has been best friends with for God knows how long!  
"BB?" he asked uncertainly. The girls head shot up to look him straight in the face and he knew...that was Beastboy...but...what the hell had happened? "BB, what happened to you?"  
"I don't know dude I went to sleep a guy...and woke up...not..."  
"Okay, but dude...just so you know...you are a **fit **girl! I mean really! Wow! So much of an improvement!" With that last statement Beastboy finally burst into a torrent of tears. Unfortunately Cyborg had no idea how to deal with crying so he did what any red-blooded American male would do...he called for a girl to come and help him out!

...............................................................................

When Bumblebee finally made it to Titans west tower Beastboy had finished an entire tub of ice-cream and was now sat infront of the mirror sobbing at how he had gotten fat from that tub and shouldn't be allowed to go out anymore.

"Oi! Blondie! Get off your ass!" Beastboy looked up to see the, to be honest quite scary, leader of the Titans East stalking towards him, "What is wrong with you? You are a disgrace to the female kind I want you on your feet now, Beastboy! Or should I say Beastgirl?"  
"Bumblebee? Wha...what are you doing here?" Beastboy asked, punctuating his stutter with a large sniff.  
"Sparky over there," she said pointing at Cyborg who sweat dropped and gave a little wave, "called me and told me of your...woman troubles shall we put it? So I came to help out and don't worry I swear I won't tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me!" She finished with a large smile. Beastboy was still uncertain, and it was quite evident from the look that he was giving Bumblebee.  
"Listen, I promise I can keep your secret! I haven' told anyone about Aqualad and Speedy yet ha...ohhh...shit...just pretend you didn't hear that, okay?!" She spoke in a panicked tone as if certain that the two heroes were going pop up any second and accuse her of betraying their secret. Beastboys mouth had formed a perfect o shape as he pieced together what she had just said... "Well...it explains alot" he finally replied. "Hehee yeah just don't tell them that I told you...infact don't tell them that you know! What they don't know can't hurt them!"  
"Don't worry their secret is a lot safer with me than it was with you" he cheerfully clarified.  
Letting out a puff of air, Bumblebee turned back to inspect what she had to work with, '_Hmmm' _she thought _'his...her hair is good, soft waves, light blonde, but i think we should have more of a fringe put in...perhaps some shorter layers. There is a nice figure there, need to find a bra that fits, and underwear, we can't have her going around in a pair of boxers for heavens sakes! And those clothes! Well a nice green will make her feel comfortable and bring out her eyes! It's a win, win situation! We need make-up too.'  
_

"Okay, Beast...girl," she called, testing out the new name, "I have evaluated our situation and I have come up with a plan, we are going to go..." then came out the word that every male on the earth dreads, "SHOPPING!"

.....................................................................

Three hours later and Beastboy found himself being dragged into every shop that he has avoided, and to be honest he was sooo NOT enjoying himself!

He was currently sat atop a small revolving chair having his soft curls pulled at and snipped off, he sat in horror as he watched what seemed like mounds of hair fall to the ground. He was not allowed to look in the mirror so he could only imagine the mess that would be atop his head when he was turned around.  
_ 'Ew, ah no now they were putting some weird gunk on his face! This is so not right! Ah, ahhh! They are trying to stick something in my eye! No! Get it away! Shit Bumblebee is holding me down! Bloody hell she is strong! Okay relax, they won't hurt you! There that didn't hurt!'_

Bumblebee smiled at the newly transformed girl sat in front of her. Bumblebee was straight but even she had to admit, Beastboy looked _hawwtt!_  
The wavy blonde hair had been cut to shoulder length, straightened and had choppy layers put in to give the 'just out of bed look' her fringe had been put into a sort of pulled across full fringe to give the effect of a side fringe making her perfectly lined eyes stand out beneath the blonde mop of hair. Her eyes had been made to look smoky and sultry and the already large green eyes seemed huge after being framed by mascara to lengthen the lashes. Across her cheeks there was a scattering of pale bronzer to cover up the small freckles gracing her cheeks and make her look like she had caught the sun lightly across her cheeks.  
Bumblebee smiled at her work and spun her experiment around, "so BB, what do you think?" Beastboy looked up at his...her reflection and gasped lightly. "I...I...I look...GORGEOUS! I mean wow how did you do that I look-spectacular-wowihavetolearnthankyousomuchtheywillneverknowit'smenow!" Beastboy gasped and finished the sentence, he didn't care that Bumblebee probably couldn't understand! He was amazed he wanted to know how she could make him look so...so...beautiful!  
"Well, we arn't finished yet we still have to get you clothes. I take it that considering you aren't green anymore you can't use your powers?" Beastboy simply nodded, he hadn't tried to use them yet but he presumed the same thing, "Okay well, that makes things so much easier then! We can simply tell your team that you are doing work for Titans East and ask them to look after my friend from New York, that's you, until we figure out what happened to you."  
"Okaaayyyy..." Beastboy replied.

But Bumblebee had already set off, dragging her victim with her, they towards the closest linguine store to get her sized up and buy as much underwear as possible for the girl-in-training.

BB/R/BB/R/BB/R/BB/R

**Right, that is the end of that chapter. So tell me do you want me to do the beginning of the next chapter still in the shopping center and put the introduction to the Titans halfway through or put the introduction at the beginning and miss out the rest of the shopping?**

Ohh and I need names for Beastboy in girl form preferably something beginning with B or G? But any name will do! Hahaa! Reviewers get cookies!


	3. What the hell is wrong with Robin!

**Right, well I have more ideas for the introduction so I will do that but at the end of the story I will do a chapter of the rest of the shopping trip and the horrors **

**BB went through O.o Oh the horrors... ^-^  
Thank you for the reviews:  
NCISLOVER  
Titanfan45  
Randomidity  
Untoldtitan27  
Angel red  
Wolvmbm**

BB/R/BB/R/BB/R/BB/R

Beastboy dragged his newly clad feet along the floor with an expression of pure horror across his face _'never again' _was the only thought running through his head as Bumblebee chatted happily to herself,  
"That was so fun! I love giving people make overs! It makes me feels so good that I can make people look so good! Ohhhh, and don't you look **good**! I swear! I think you are my best piece of work ever! The boys won't be able to keep their hands off you!" she giggled gently.  
"Wait, what?" Beastboy replied "I don't want boys to have their hands on me! They can keep their hands away, far away!" The already feminine voice raised an octave with every word spoken until, by the last word, all that was decipherable was a loud shriek issuing from the poor souls mouth.  
Bumblebee turned to her 'work' and gaped, the last person who spoke back to her like that hasn't seen the sun in six years! "Excuse me," she spoke softly, which is what scared Beastboy the most, an angry Bee is scary but when she bottled up emotions...it wasn't long before she, and anyone within a fifty mile radius, exploded, "after all I have done for you, this is how you repay me? I paid good money to make you look better and now, and NOW YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN BLOODY WELL DECIDE TO REPAY ME LIKE THAT!" Her breathing was labored and her hands were slowly twitching closer to her stingers. Beastboy noticed and immediately tried to calm her down "shh, shh, it's okay Bee! Calm down, I am _very_ thankful! I am just a bit worried about what will happen...okay?"  
She sniffed thoughtfully before nodding "yes, I understand. Now come on we are here!" She broke into a gentle jog up the path way towards Titan Tower with a massive grin on her face. "Crazy women." Beastboy muttered under his breath before following his friend toward the doorway.  
The door slid open for them as they approached and Beastboy began to get more and more nervous with each step. He had no idea how his friends would react! But they wouldn't know would they?! Unless Cyborg told them...but no, he wouldn't do that to his best friend, would he! Would he? No, Bumblebee would kill him!  
They stepped into the large hallway and into the elevator, up to the main room, where they would meet the rest of the team.

BB/R/BB/R/BB/R/BB/R

Bumblebee stepped through the doors to the main room with a massive grin on her face, "Hey Titans! Miss me?" she said with a glint in her eye. "Friend Bumblebee! You did not say that you would be visiting! I would of set up the decoration of Trospfrop!" Starfire flew to Bumblebee with a worried look on her face.  
"Trosssfroog?" Bumblebee tried, just as worried as Starfire, although she was worried for a completely different reason, you would be too if you had ever attended one of Starfire's parties!  
"Trospfrop!" Star fire repeated, "It is the celebration that Tameranians (sp?) have for friends, whom they have not seen for a long period of time, when they come to visit! Maybe if I go quickly then it can be decorated soon?!" She wondered out loud.  
"No, Star, I think I'll be okay! Don't you worry, I am just glad to see you!" Bumblebee counteracted as soon as she could.  
"Okay friend Bumblebee, may I ask, who is the small person behind you?" Starfire had flown -around Bumblebee and was now staring at a small blonde girl standing in the doorway. When she asked the question everyone, bar Cyborg as he already knew, looked up. Beastboy stepped forwards to wave at the room before breaking into a massive grin and announcing "Hi! I'm Be-Gar-ston-er..."  
"KITTY!" Came a yell from behind him and he turned to see Bumblebee with a smirk plastered on her face "This is Kitty, everyone, she is from New York!"  
"If she is called Kitty then what was all of that shit coming out of her mouth before?" said a voice on the sofa, residing behind a book.  
"She may have a speech impediment, Raven! You cannot say that or she might cry!" Starfire's outraged voice came from next to a still shocked 'Kitty'.  
"Yeah, Rae, don't say stuff like that." Came a slow voice next to Beastboy's ear, he turned to see Robin smiling, rather scarily to be honest, at him. "Would you like a hug?" Robin drawled. Taking a step towards the newly christened Kitty with every word. "Erm, no, I'm good." She answered slipping quickly out of Robin's reach. Starfire watched this taking place with a rather evident scowl on her face. "Why do Kitty's always try to take my Robin?" She muttered angrily.

Bumblebee turned from this with an awkward expression on her face (something like this O.o) and turned back to Raven, "Er, yeah, Raven, she has a speech impediment and sometimes gets confused with her words," she summed up uncertainly, "so I was wondering if you could look after her whilst Beastboy helps us out with this...animal thief at the local zoo..." The story became less and less believable with every word.  
"Yeah we'll look after her!" an enthusiastic Robin piped up, staring lustily at Kitty. She hung her head in shame _'what was the world coming to with idiots like him protecting us!' _she though, slightly annoyed.  
"Okay." She smiled lightly, "well, can I will just go and say bye to Bee in private!" She was already dragging Bumblebee out of the room, as Bumblebee herself giggled merrily.

Outside of the room Kitty finally spoke her thoughts. "Kitty! Are you kidding me! What is wrong with you!" Bumblebee simply smiled and replied, "Well, your name **is** Garfield...I thought it would work! Plus you suit it...you look like a kitty." She only just managed to finish the last word before bursting out into peals of laughter.  
"Just leave!" Kitty spoke pointing towards the exit.  
"Okay, okay." Bumblebee replied getting over her laughing fit, "bye bye...KITTY! Ahhahaahahaahahaha! God that is good!"  
When Bumblebee finally made her way out of the door Kitty strolled back into the main room, much to the pleasure of Robin.  
"KITTY! I am so glad you are back! We have discussed your sleeping arrangements and we have decided that you can share with Raven! Isn't that great, darling!" He rolled his tongue on the 'r' of Darling to make it sound 'sexy', in his ears anyway. To Kitty it just sounded wrong, just, just wrong!  
"Why can't she stay in Beastboy's room" Raven scowled.  
"Would you really wish that horrid fate on anyone, Rae?" Cyborg replied, suddenly serious.  
"No, I suppose not." She sighed, giving in quickly, "well I'm Raven, as you would of guessed and you are going to be sharing my room, come on, I'll take you there now."  
Kitty nodded her head and followed after Raven, smiling at the fact that not a single person had guessed that she was well...a he! _'Easier than I thought this would be'_ he laughed softly.


End file.
